Two Beasts in one
by TandaPanda
Summary: What would happen if the crazy side of Leo, was actually a different person altogether? He's also in love with Yukio, and there's a big secret that will change all their lives forever.
1. Beginning

Yuiko is a normal 17 year old girl who loves animals, but they are terrified of her. Leo is very sweet innocent boy, whom everyone is terrified of because of the way he looks. They meet, and fall in love. (Obviously) and his little "problem" seems like it's beginning to go away. But there's a secret that neither of them know yet. Yuiko isn't taming Leo's fear of blood and being attacked, she's taming Ari, his split personality (or maybe something else), that has lain dormant, only surfacing when Leo sees blood. But now that Yuiko is taming the beast, Ari is waking up, and has a huge secret to share, changing everyone's lives forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beast master, any of the characters from it, or any similarity's to it. They all belong to Motomi, Kyousuke, the lucky dog. -^.^-

(This is my very first story, so please be nice. ^.^ I would love any suggestions or advice that you have to give though.) This story begins off different from the manga, wanted to give it a little of my own touch. Then it skips to the end of the manga. That's where the true story begins. Chapter 1 is the beginning. **_"means thinking"_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Beginning**

"Beep beep beep beep beep..." an alarm clock goes off, and a slender hand shoots out from under the covers, making the annoying noise stop. "Gees, I hate that thing." A female's voice sighs in annoyance,

and a very pretty girl sits up and pushes the blankets aside, as she attempts to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Well it's time to get up and go to school." She stands up, and walks over to her vanity and sits

down in the chair. Taking the brush in hand, she begins to brush out the tangles and knots that had gathered during the night. Suddenly her eyes light up and get huge. "Todays the day!" she squeals in

excitement, jumping up so fast that she knocks over the chair, and races around the room. Putting on clothes, gathering her school stuff, finishing the brushing of her hair. She stops, 3 minutes later, and

looks in the mirror. Her short light brown hair, her forest green eyes set perfectly in her slender pointed face and her beautiful slender body all make her a very pretty 17 year old girl, just starting her second

semester of her second year in high school. Satisfied with her appearance, she picks up her bag and races down the stairs, and in to the kitchen. "Your rather excited today Yuiko," her dad says catching site of

her. "Oh wait, today's the day huh? Bet you can't wait to get to school." He grins at her, and winks. "More like i can't wait to get out of school." she smiles and grabs a piece of toast. "Missy finally had her

kittens. And Ami said if I can get one to like me, I can have one!" She runs to the door, and does a happy little dance as she puts on her shoes. "Well take care, and good luck." Her dad laughs and gives her a

thumbs up. "Thanks dad, I'll be going now!" She half yells excitedly, and runs out the door. About a block away, she stops running and starts walking. "There's no point in running to school, I'll just tire myself

out before the day is even started, and I need to be fully maxed out for today." She says as she throws her arm in the air, determination written all over her face. Half way to her school, a kitten walks onto

the sidewalk in front of her, intent on crossing the street. She stops dead in her tracks, fists tightening, and sweat beginning to pour off her head. "It must be a sign!" she yells, and dropping her bag she runs

to grab the kitten and smother it with her undying love. It sees her, jumps in the air with its fur going up all over, hisses at her, and takes off across the street. A car comes zooming down the street, and just

as its about to hit the kitten, a mysterious person jumps in front of the car, grabs the kitten, and jumps out of in front of the car, tumbling onto the side walk in front of Yuiko. The car keeps on racing down

the street, completely unaware of what had just occurred. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" Yuiko asks with panic and worry throughout her voice, as she kneels down to inspect the boy that had just appeared out of

nowhere. He sits up quickly, and looks at her out of the corner of his eye, giving her an evil death glare. He lets go of the kitten and takes off running, appearing to have the intent to kill someone down the

road. She stares after him dumbfounded, unsure of what to make of everything that had just happened. Standing up, she goes back for her bag and picks it up. "Oh well, that was weird." She's says

bewildered. Then she remembers, "That's right I have to get to school so It can be over with and I can go see the kittens!" She smiles happily, and starts skipping down the road toward her school, humming

as she goes. She stops, and starts walking again, her hand at her mouth and her eyes full of curiosity. _**"I wonder who that boy was. He looked pretty scared to me."**_ She shrugs and continues on to

school.

Sitting in her seat a few minutes before the bell, her best friends Ichigo and Kagura come over to chat with her before class. Ichigo sits in the empty seat next to her while Kagura sits on her desk.

"Hey didyou hear Yuiko?" "Yeah did you hear?" First Ichigo and then Kagura asks her excitedly? "No I didn't, what's up?" She's asks curiously, looking from one, and then the other. They smile at each other,

and then at her. "We heard that we have a new transfer student today!" Kagura says. "I hope it's a boy, and that he's cute! Wouldn't that be just great?" says Ichigo, "Yeah it most definitely would." Kagura

finishes as the bell rings, signaling the beginning of class, and they both go to their desks. The teacher walks in, and the class becomes quite, excitement thick in the air. "Well class, as you may have heard,

we have a new transfer student today. Try and get along with him." He pauses, "is what I would like to say, unfortunately, he called in ill today, and won't be able to come in till tomorrow." He finishes up,

turning to the board to begin the lesson, and ignoring the moans of complaint coming from the students. "Just our luck." Yuiko's friends complain, as they take out their books to begin. - When the last bell

rings, she talks with her friends for a few minutes about what the new student will be like, and then she starts heading to her neighbor, Ami's house to check out the kittens. _**"To think, I might actually get **_

_**to finally pet for the first time in my life!"**_ She hums merrily to herself as she skips down the road. Reaching her destination, she rings the doorbell, almost jumping up and down with excitement. "Just a

second!" she hears from inside the house. A minute later, a very pretty girl with long black hair opens the door. "Yuiko!" she exclaims, seeing just how excited she is. "I think you might need to calm down a

little, or else Missy won't let you near her kittens." She silently laughs to herself and lets Yuiko in. "Yes your right, I need to calm down!" she half yells, and robot walks into the house. 30 minutes later, she

leaves the house, and begins walking home. Her head hanging down almost to the ground, and a black rain cloud above her head. "No matter how hard I tried, missy wouldn't let me anywhere near her

kittens." Her head pops up suddenly, tears streaming down her face, both arms in the air "WHY! WHY CANT I GET JUST ONE ANIMAL TO LIKE ME EVEN A LITTLE BIT?" she stands there for a few seconds not

moving, then drops her headback down to the ground, and continues on her way home. She gets home, and her dad catches site of her, as she sulks into her room, rain cloud in tow. "Don't worry, you'll find

an animal to like you someday." He says in an attempt to cheer her up. "Thanks dad." He barely hears, as the door closes. The next day: "beep beep beep beep..." an alarm clock goes off, and a slender hand

shoots out from under the covers, making the annoying noise stop. "Gees, I hate that thing." Yuiko says, and sits up, pushing the covers away as she rubs her eyes. Then suddenly remembers, as tears start

streaming down her face. "Maybe I'm just not meant to have a pet after all." Then she shakes her head hard and the tears stop. "No of course that's not it at all!" she jumps out of bed and throws her fist in

the air. "Someday, someday I will have a pet of my very own! One that will love me and never run away from me!" "Right! I have to get ready for school." After finishing getting dressed and gathering her

school stuff, she heads downstairs. "Hey dad, good morning." she says cheerfully. "I have class duty's this morning, so I have to get there early. I'll see you when I get home." She grabs a piece of toast and

heads to the door to start putting on her shoes. "Ok, be safe. I'll see you later." He says to her, completely unsurprised by her cheerfulness. **_"She does this every time._**" He chuckles as the front door closes

behind her. She gets to school without any abnormal things happening and as she starts the morning setup, she begins thinking back to the day before, and the strange boy. **_"I wish I could see him again. _**

**_He seemed so scared. And he was really cute to!"_** she smiles, and finishes up. The bell rings and the teacher announce that the new transfer student had arrived. As soon as the boy walks into the room,

the anticipation and excitement quickly turns to unspeakable terror. "Class, this is Aoi, Leo. Please try to get along with him." The teacher says in a very shaky voice. The boy, looks at the back of the

classroom, a complete death glare on his face, looking like he wants to kill every student there._** "That's that boy! So he's the new transfer student? I wonder if I'll be able to talk to him somehow."**_

She smiles, thinking of a way she can meet him.

* * *

End chapter one. Well I hope you like it. the next chapter will be the beginning of the real story, and the excitement. ^.^


	2. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Beast master, any of the characters from it, or any similarity's to it. They all belong to Motomi, Kyousuke, the lucky dog. -^.^-

Chapter two begins, and so does these two love bird's new adventure. Can you feel the excitement? (Hehehe, jk. ^.^)

* * *

**Chapter 2 Kidnapped**

(Skipping ahead to after they meet and fall in love.) One month had passed since Leo had almost left Yuiko for good, only to come back at the last second. Both of them where very happy, and spent every

possible second together. For the most part, Leo had been helping Yuiko be calmer around animals, and they were starting to come over to her without him there. "I can't believe it," Yuiko cried happily one

day on the way to school, bent over calling a stray cat over to her the way Leo had shown her. Walking cautiously over to her, the kitten smells her hand, and allows her to pet it. "it's actually letting me pet

it!" she cries out in excitement, causing the cat to become startled and run away from her. Sadly reaching out toward the disappearing cat, she sighs and stands up. "At least I was able to pet it on my own for

once." She smiles and starts walking. "I still can't believe that he's been able to get me to not make animals afraid of me." She's starts humming happily and continues on her way. A few blocks down, a

shadow suddenly appears above her, lands in front her, and then grabs her suddenly. She looks down at the boy clinging to her, and the very sweet face that she had fallen in love with. "Leo!" she yells,

startling him, and becoming very excited. "I did it! I got a cat to come over to me all on my own!" she smiles big at him, almost jumping up and down. "Aren't you proud of me?" he smiles really big, "good job

Yuiko. I'm so happy for you. See, I knew you could do it if you calmed down a little bit." He closes his eyes, and smiles again. "I know, you were right. Thank you so much!" "You're welcome, I'm really happy

that I could help you Yuiko. Making you happy makes me happy." They continue talking like this until they get to school. At school, Yuiko tells her friends all about her great achievement of the morning. They

all applaud her, knowing how hard she had been working. The school day goes by like normal and the last bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. Leo and Yuiko had decided the day before to do

something together today, so they stop in front of the school to decide what to do. "What do you want to do Yuiko? I'm happy with whatever you want to do. "Leo smiles big at her, hugging her. She smiles at

him, "you say that every time. I'm leaving it up to you this time.", and hugs him back. "Really you mean it?" he asks excitedly, eyes huge with anticipation. She laughs loudly at his expression, "of course.

Now, what would you like to do?" "Hhhmmm… I know!" he says loudly, "let's go to the park! I've always really wanted to swing on one of those swingy things." He looks at her, smiling hugely, wanting her

approval. "Uumm," she starts, trying not to laugh "you mean a swing?" "Yeah that's what it's called!" wriggling with excitement, he stares at her, eyes huge, still wanting her approval. This time she can't

resist, and starts laughing hard. He looks at her, confused by her reaction. "Was that a bad idea?" "No no, we can go do that. Your face is just too cute when your excited is all." She smiles at him. He looks at

her, then blushes, and smiles a truly happy smile. Then takes off in the direction of the park, to embarrassed and happy to look at her. "Wait up Leo! You don't even know the way." She yells after him, still

laughing. When they get there, Leo spots the swings, jumps in the air excitedly, runs at them as fast as he can, smashes into it, then falls over the other side, and onto his head. Yuiko watches all this, and

then bursts out laughing, "are you ok?" trying to stifle her laughter as she runs over to him. "Yeah I'm fine, this is trickier than it looks." He gets up, then jumps up, lands on the seat, and falls off the back.

Then he jumps again, and try's landing on it standing, and falls on his face. He try's a couple of other times, all ending in failure, with Yuiko cracking up in the background, rolling around and banging her fist

on the ground. "I give up, I don't like this thing after all." Leo sits up after his last failed attempt, and crosses his arms, pouting. "Aaww, don't give up," Yuiko says stopping laughing, and walks over to him.

"Your approach is just wrong that's all." She smiles at him encouragingly. "Now I'll help you ok? So you can't give up." He looks at her, then smiles and jumps straight up, full of renewed excitement, and

startling Yuiko. Recovering, she says, "Ok, now sit down gently on the seat, calmly, and grab a hold of the chains. Good that's it." he then starts swinging his legs back and forth so fast she can't see them,

and she starts cracking up again. "No no, you have to be calmer than that. Ok watch me." She sits down in the seat beside him, and starts pumping her legs back and forth. He watches her intently, and then

notices just how beautiful she is with her hair blowing through the wind as she goes back and forth, blushes, and turns away from her. She stops, "were you watching? Did you see how to do it?" she asks,

then sees his red face. "What's wrong? Are you tired already?" "No I'm not!" he almost yells, and starts doing what she had done, and manages to get in the air. "This is fun!" he yells "sure looks like fun, can

we join you?" comes an evil sounding voice from behind them. Leo stops swinging and looks at were the voice had come from. A group of 7 men, all looking like big city gangsters, where standing there, a few

had knifes out, and where licking them, and all where staring at Yuiko. "You're a cute one, want to come and play with up for a bit? We won't bite, much." Says the one in the middle. He had very short black

hair with spikes in the back, brass knuckles on both of his hands, a huge gold chain around his neck that looked like it weighed about 20lbs. He was very big, and very terrifying. "No way would I ever go

anywhere with you, why don't you just leave us alone." Yuiko says loudly, staring fiercely at the group, and standing in front of Leo wanting to protect him, and not let him start what would come of them

hurting him or her. "If you don't, you'll all be very sorry, and pay a very heavy price. Leave now before it's too late." She tries to warn them. "aahh, now that's not very nice, we came here to play, and that's

what we want to do." The leader says in a very malicious voice, that gets the others laughing, and they all start circling the two. "Now, why don't you two hand over all your money, and then we might let you

live." He says, in a very mocking voice. "If we do that, will you leave and not try to start any kind of violence?" she asks seriously. "Yuiko, don't do that..." Leo starts trying to stop her, "no Leo, this is the only

way, we can't let them hurt you and cause that to happen." She says, staring into his eyes, trying to plead with him silently to cooperate. With that, he pulls out his wallet and hands it to her She takes it, gets

out hers, and holds it out to the leader of the gang. "Good girl, I like that your cooperating so nicely with us." The group laughs loudly, mockingly as he walks over to Yuiko. As he reaches to grab the money

out of her hand, Leo suddenly falls to the ground beside her, unconscious. She looks at him, and as she turns, the leader grabs her arms, and pins them behind her back. At the same time, another member

puts a rag soaked in chloroform over her mouth. She looks at Leo lying on the ground with a small pool of blood around his head. And as her vision starts to blur, she slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter two. With Leo knocked out and hurt, and Yuiko in the hands of these evil men, who have god only knows what plans for her, how will things work out for these two? Ari's about to become very pissed off, and make his appearance. Find out what happens, next time. ^.^


	3. Destiny approaches

Disclaimer: I do not own Beast master, any of the characters from it, or any similarity's to it. They all belong to Motomi Kyousuke, the lucky dog. -^.^- but I do however own the storyline, and everything included, and would appreciate permission being asked before use of it. Thank you.

Ok, I know I haven't been very faithful to my story, and I'm very sorry to everyone who has favorited, liked, or subscribed to it. And thank you so much to all of you! :D it's made me very happy to see just how many people like my story. ^.^ And again, I apologize for taking so long to update, but in my defense, I have a 6 month old that demands most of my attention, and a very irresponsible husband that requires the rest of it, hahaha. Well any way, onto chapter 3, where we finally meet our new friend. **_"means thinking" _**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Destiny approaches**_  
_

Yuiko opens her eyes, tries to rub the sleep out of them, and then realizes that she is sitting in a chair, with her hands tied behind her back. Blinking furiously, she looks around, starting to feel panic gathering

in her stomach."Well well well, look who decided to wake up." A voice from her left says. She looks at the man and remembers everything that happened. This man was leader of that gang. "What did you do

to Leo, and where the hell am i?" she screams at him."Don't be like that darling," he says in a sickeningly sweet tone. "We just wanted to play with you, and that little boy would have just gotten in the way.

I'm sure he's lying dead in the park right now." He finishes, smiling and laughing evilly. As his eyes roam over her, getting a lusty look in them, Yuiko knows what he's going to do. As she realizes that Leo is

gone as well, tears begin to flow down her face. "Now I promised the boys ide call them in here once you woke up so we could enjoy your, "company" together, but your just so cute, I think I'll have a little fun

with you first." With that he stands up from his chair, and starts walking over to her. Yuiko hangs her head, defeated, to horrified and depressed to do anything. All the time, as her doom walks toward her, the

only thing she can think about is Leo, and the last moment she saw him before she blacked out.

* * *

Leo felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, and the next thing he knew everything was black and his head felt like it was on fire. The sound of the men that had been harassing him and Yuiko slowly fading

away makes him wonder if he's dying. Trying to clear his head, he shakes it, only to realize that he is laying on the ground. Opening his eyes, all he can see is blood. Panic swells up in him like a hot air

balloon, and he jumps straight up, looking around, ready to rip whoever had hurt him in half. Yukio's face pops in front of his eyes, and he instantly calms down. That girl was his life, and meant more to him

than anything ever had or would. She had helped him time and time again, given him a reason to live happily, and he wasn't about to let her down now. Coming to this conclusion, he calmly looks around,

ready to defend himself, instead of attacking. Seeing no one, he becomes confused. And as he looks down at the blood on the ground, and both his and Yuiko's empty discarded wallets, realization hits him like

a ton of bricks. One of them must have hit him in the back of the head, and really hard. Then they all must have taken Yuiko. She was with them now, and they were doing god only knows what to her. A

sudden, intense anger washes over him, making his vision red, and a loud ringing begins in his ears. He can't see straight, he can't hear. He can't even breathe. What was he going to do? He had no idea how

to find her, and she needed him more than ever right now. How could he help her when he didn't even know where she was? Getting the sudden sense that he wasn't alone, he spins in a circle, fiercely ready

to kill anyone that messed with him. Seeing no one however, he becomes confused. **_"Don't be scared, I'm going to help us."_** Comes a voice he feels he should know, but doesn't. "Who are you?" he asks,

feeling very scarred and looking around again. **_"I can't explain now, you'll understand soon enough. For now, we need to act fast in order to save Yuiko. Trust me for now and don't resist."_**

Feeling oddly secure, and with all fear evaporating, Leo realizes that he needs to trust this voice, for Yuiko. "Alright" he says, wondering what on earth was going to happen. **_"Close your eyes"_** it commands,

and as he does so, he feels very warm, and strangely heavy. An unfamiliar force begins pulling him down, and at the same time, begins pulling someone else up. He now has the strange sense that he is very

deep inside his own mind, and as that occurs to him, someone else opens his eyes for him, from the inside.

* * *

Yuiko feels the man's hands press down on her shoulders. They feel like ice cold rock, about to snuff out her life. "Don't be scarred darling" the man cackles, "I think you're going to enjoy this" she feels his

hands start to slide down her arms, and as they reach the bottom of her shirt, he begins to unbutton it. Suddenly, she hears a loud screaming from somewhere outside of this nightmarish room. As gun shots

start up, the man stops undoing the second button, pulls out his gun, and walks to the door. "What the hell is going on out there?" Yuiko watches as his hand reaches for the door, not even caring what was

about to happen because her dear Leo is gone. As he turns the handle, the door is suddenly smashed inward, causing the man to fly backward a few feet, and to land on his face. She watches, stunned, as the

man scrambles to his feet, and fires his gun at whatever had just caused him to be hurled across the room. Then he stops, and making no sound at all, he drops to the ground. Someone else is standing in

front of him, seeming to appear out of nowhere. She looks up at the newcomers face and gasps. "Leo!" she exclaims, trying to run to him, and failing. As she looks into his face, she stops. "Leo?" she asks,

unsure. He looked identical to him, but she could tell this man wasn't her beloved. As she study's his face, she begins to feel afraid of him. _**"He had Leo's face, but that isn't Leo at all"**_. She thinks to

herself. _**"What's going on?"**_ Seeing the knowing fear creep into her eyes and spreading across her face, gives him a certain sense of pleasure. _**"Good, she knows that I am not Leo. I rather like that **_

_**she can tell us apart. It will also be much easier for me to explain everything to her**_" he thinks to himself. Closing his eyes, he puts his hands and arms out to his side, showing that he doesn't have

any weapons, and he isn't going to hurt her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm only here to help you. I'll explain everything to you just as soon as I get you untied and away from this place." He says to her

as he opens his eyes and slowly walks toward her, making a deliberate show that he means her no harm. "It's all right." he says, watching her expression as his words take effect on her. Seeing as she didn't

have much choice, and she desperately wanted out of this horrible place, she decide that she would have to let this man help her out. Looking down and feeling very uneasy about it, she let him walk over

toward her and untie the ropes around her ankles and hands. "There now," he said as he finished, "that wasn't so bad." He smiled at her as she looked up at him, and stared into his eyes. "Who are you?" she

asked, curious while still very scared. "That I will explain once we are away from this place. Shall we go then?" He asked her, already leading her to the door. As they exited the room, Yuiko gasped. "What in

the world did you do?" she exclaimed, clasping her hands to her mouth. The scene was unbelievable. There where bullet holes all over the ceiling the walls and even the floor. The twenty or so men that where

there, where all unconscious, with many bleeding from the nose and mouth. "They were in my way, so I took care of them. Don't worry, there not dead, though I almost killed that one in there." He explained,

pointing his thumb behind him. He looked very very very angry, and Yuiko wondered why. This man wasn't Leo, even if he did look like him. She decided that she didn't care for the moment. All she did care

about was getting back to the park right away to help Leo as much as she could. With that thought she starts almost running to find the door out. "He won't be there." Came the guys voice from behind her.

She stops dead and turns around. "What did you say?" "I said that you won't find him at the park. He's not there. By the way, my name is Ari and it's very nice to meet you in person finally." He grabs her

hand and kisses it lightly, looking straight in her eyes as he says it. Her eyes widen, and she freezes for a moment, stunned by his action. Then embarrassed, she yanks her hand away from him. "How exactly

do you know where I'm going? And what do you mean, in person finally?" "Again, that story must wait for a bit." And with that she whirls around, hoping to find the door and escape all this craziness. She's

had just about as much as she can for one day. All she wanted was to make sure Leo was ok, then go home and sleep for a week. Seeing her exasperation, he immediately directs her to the door. A few blocks

away, Yuiko decides that she wants an explanation on the way. "I think it might be a bit easier to understand, if you see for yourself that Leo isn't there anymore." He explains. "Otherwise, you won't believe

my story at all. Though I'm sure you'll find it plenty hard to believe even after you see he's gone. But unfortunately I have to tell you. Things are coming much quick then I originally thought." Startled, she

stares at the back of his head as he leads the way, and notices that his hair is caked with dried blood. _**"How in the world does he know so much about us? He knew where I was going and said that **_

_**Leo wasn't there. He even knew his name, and I know I didn't say his name to this guy. Who is he?" **_she thought silently to herself as she walked behind him. She began to wonder if today was only

the beginning to the weirdness. They had finally arrived at the park and she rushed to the swings, only to find their empty wallets, and the dried up pool of blood where Leo had been. "He's gone!" she

exclaims, and feeling very exhausted suddenly, she collapses. Much to her surprise, Ari catches her in midair, and helps her stand upright again. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll explain everything. This is

going to be a bit of a long story." He smiles at her, and sits her on one of the benches. He looks up at the slowly moving clouds in the bright blue sky, wondering where to start. "I suppose ill start there. It

began about one thousand earth years ago."

* * *

Well, there you go. A good long chapter to make up for not writing for so long. I hope that you all like it, and give your opinions. I'm up for ideas of things to come, so if you have a thought about how this story could be better, or just something that you would like to see happen, then give me your thoughts. Next time you'll find out just what happened a thousand years ago O.o, and where in the world that bit of info came from. Hope everyone continues to read my story and enjoy it. After this, because I am so busy, I'll try to have at least one good long chapter every two weeks or so. I'm really very sorry that it can't be sooner, but I'm so busy, it's hard to get time to write. I ask that everyone please bear with me and don't give up. Next time, the exciting continuation in chapter 4 ^.^


	4. contest

Hey everyone. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I just haven't been able to

find the time, or even the wanting to write this story anymore. So I've decided to pass it along. I'm

holding a contest for anyone who wants this story and can take it father then I seem to have been able

to. So if you wish to participate, comment on this "chapter" and I will give you my email. The contest will

start today, and will end July 30th. All you need to do, is write the next chapter of the story, following the

last that I wrote. I will read them all, and then pick the winner on August 2nd. And the prize is of course,

the rights to this story, to do with as you please. So good luck to everyone, and I hope to read some

really great chapters soon.


End file.
